conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Cascadia Oh nevermind about the Cascadia thing, sorry for your extra work but I've now decided it looks better before you changed. I would keep Oregon and Washington as they now and then make British Columbia in the previous revision. Sorry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, I have made my final decision on the Cascadian border, it looks like some glitch keeps giving you the picture without the newer border, is there a way to fix that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'm trying. Wikia has alot of problems. United Planets 23:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Re-uploading the photo twice works for me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) United States of Slavia hey. I've made a new nation in the future world United States of Slavia. The territory is: Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Croatia, Bosnia-Hercegovina, Slovenia, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Romania and Moldova. The time is 03.09 here now, so i'll come back tomorrow and do more work on my nation. I hope you'll add it to the map. Thanks --Rasmusbyg 01:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) United States of Central America Hello UP, I would like to join the Future World with the revival of an old state, but with slight differences. Is that fine? Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Odran Union Hey, the Odran Union should be a pretty minor nation so I can experience the wonders of a city-state. It's just a few Polish towns on the Oder River in and around Wroclaw and Szczecin. Is this okay? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You are creating too many countries. Yarphei, Cantonese Republic, SCOSK, Kalmykia, Odran. Disconnect two of them. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Kalmykia is gone, and the Cantonese Republic will be dealt with later. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Could somebody make those userboxes for me. One that says "This user lives in New York" in blue and white and one that says "This user has an anti-discrimination policy" on the right of the userbox with "Serious Business" on the left. Kind of like the example below except in black and white color and if you can fix it too, box below looks like crap.: :Serious Business, or its abbreviated internet acronym do not fit into the userbox standard size. The New York one does.--Woogers 05:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Non Discrimination, a NRW current event I have scheduled for tomorrow will be highly discriminative. But the High Court will overrule it when they get off holiday break. --Woogers 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) That's fine I just don't want to see countries committing genocide against races or ethnicities or death penalties for LGBT or in general some user come on and post harassing discriminatory messages against users or if some idiot comes on and makes up a country mimicking Nazi Germany with White Pride Nazi crap, etc. United Planets 05:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, that's doing too much. It's Prop 8--Woogers 06:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Emblem of Everett You're going to kill me for what I'm going to tell you... In order to make a good-looking and functional emblem for Everett I had to remake your flag: If you like my design, I'll proceed making the emblem. If you don't, I'll see how can I use your previous design. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) The only problem with that flag is that the eagle is colored. White eagle looks much better on a red/white/blue flag. The brown and yellow is just..... @_@ United Planets 23:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I mean, the brown and yellow eagle would be perfectly fine on the Everetti Seal Emblem but on the flag it seems off.... United Planets 23:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Look at the flag now. Tell me if you like it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's much better. United Planets 00:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :A little question... The Great Seal of Everett is like the one in the Identity Card you designed? Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Similar. The design in up to you. It needs the swooping eagle and 39 stars. Everything else is up to you. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the emblem right now, but I have a little problem. You said Everett has 39 states, so I drew a circle where I only could fit 32 stars. What should I do with the other 7? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 02:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Fit the other seven somewhere within the circle of stars, maybe around the eagle. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I just saw your offer on my NID Card page. If you want to try and make an official looking card, please go ahead and let me see it for approval. I was also hoping for someone to make my paper currency for Everett. It should be a mix of red/white/blue and green with all the same Presidents' head on the right side rather than the middle. Think of it as a more European like currency than American but make sure to leave some level of US currency design to them. The rear of the paper should depict a government building or landmark. There should be $1 (White House), $5 (Capitol Building), $10 (Washington Memorial), $20 (Jefferson Memorial), $50 (Wall Street Building), $100 (Statue of Liberty) and $500 (New World Trade Center Skyline) bills although $500 is less common. On both sides of the currency should be the value in each of the four corners. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) About the emblem, I'll see what can I do to make a good looking work. About the card, I guess you've seen my ID card for Heigard. I can make a similar design. About the banknotes... I'll have to postpone the project until October, due to the complexity of making a design of a note, if that's not a problem. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 05:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) 4chanistan Via the timeline, when was 4chanistan created? I have a deal that /b/ can't refuse. Woogers(lol what ) 20:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) They gained independence in November 2009. Read the article. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) MTA Everett What are the names of the two (or three) streets that intersect in front of the Presidential Manor/EVPD Headquarters/Capitol Building/City Hall? The North-South one is most important. Woogers(lol what ) 22:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Is the terminal for EVX on the northeast side of the Airport, away from the river, or is it on the side closest to the river? Woogers(lol what ) 22:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Away from the river. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) How many stops are you planning for your maglev, and where are they so I can determine classes of service.Woogers(lol what ) 22:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The maglev just needs one stop at Finance Central Station in EVC with a route connecting to New York City. I'll design the rest of the route. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, this is gatemonger. im relatively new to wikia, and i was wondering if i could join future world with an amalgamation of france and germany.The Franco-Greman Commonwealth is the name i propose, and the country would be the core entity of the EU, making it a superpower. It would retain membership to all the current agreements, including NATO, and would help carry the weight of what in the real world the US does around the world, basically supply troops and share the burden of world's policeman. My country would also be on everett's side in WWII. i dont want any off the wall "alien" technology, except for the nukes. i have some technology ideas i'd be willing to let everett and the other countries buy from the FGC. can i join, plz?Gatemonger 23:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there, I don't think UP will have a problem with this! Welcome to Future World dude. Just check on our Future World map if there is enough space for your country. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 5:30am and nothing better to do so I'm here.................................................. I read everything on myspace. I find it oddly interesting so I'll do it. all the good stuff is already taken except my favorite country so I'm gonna use it. I dunno what to do with 4chanistan. I'm out of ideas. I'll follow what you did for everettt KittyKaiti 09:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) also how do you make your signature all cool? KittyKaiti 09:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) just did some copypasta i think that's what I'll do for most of it. I could use help coming up with some wars KittyKaiti 10:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I need a map. make it Israel, golan heights, sinai and gaza and lebanon that you added. KittyKaiti 10:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) not gaza, that goes to palestine.KittyKaiti 12:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Making map now, I'll put it up for you. You should also work on these pages: *Israeli Air Force *Israeli Defense Forces *Israeli Navy *Demographics of Israel *Government of Israel Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) what technology can I have from everett? you said I got fusion bombs from you. KittyKaiti 23:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Everett has given Israel previously to your joining the following: *Standard grade fusion weapons to replace all Israeli nuclear stockpile *SDI defense laser plasma turrets *Fusion cell technology *F-22 Raptor You can have these too: *SF22A Raptor Fighter *HADv2CD, HADv3LE, HADv4R, SBR *Anti-gravity *HES cars *GT1A1 Harris *SF09 Predator Fighter Bomber *General Use Fusion Warheads (GFW) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :"Anti-Gravity" wat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I dun want Netanyahu... i want a woman president. Help me think of a female Hebrew name. KittyKaiti 07:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Your middle name is Jewish. "Rachael". Look through Wikipedia or something for names. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Naomi Yasmin Ivry... i found a site for baby names and they had a section for Jewish names KittyKaiti 23:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I must say, good name choice and good pick on character pics. I wish I could find a picture of Spencer giving the middle finger. Epic indeed. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) PAFF I still haven't heard from you on which PAFF countries are participating in the war. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I still haven't heard from you on what is going to be happening. All I know is that Yarphei decides to attack USSR. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, the VLA takes over the Kalmyks, then OIS makes a beeline to Moscow, while those in Mongolia/Tuva/Buryatia turn against the Soviets. And the war can go from there. August 23 is the date that I decided. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) According to Rasmus, the war shall start as normal as soon as the two main articles of the USSR are finished. At that time I shall be allowed to invade the USSR. Assuming the war takes place as normal, which countries will participate? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) If the entire war is based on USSR being invaded, Everett will not be taking place, nor will NATO or PAFF at all, being that USSR is not a PAFF or NATO nation. If Cascadia chooses to defend it's Russian ally, that is Cascadia's choice, I don't plan on involving Everett or PSF, unless KK wants to, which I doubt, nor will Everett support a PAFF GLF response should Cascadia become involved and request PAFF GLF aid. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, since you're not getting into the war after invasion of Moscow, it gives the advantage of an element of surprise when we invade Europe. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 12:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Um. . . I thought we agreed that the USSR was a member of PAFF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ask Rasmus before jumping. There's a little lack of coordination. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) TM, you told me USSR was not in PAFF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It was on IRC in June. I might have said neither, but I think I said PAFF (because Russia was in PAFF). You can remove if you like. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No, I'd rather have USSR in PAFF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, A friend of mine told me about Future Worlds. I took a look around I'm interested in creating a country on Future Worlds. Thanks. Hi I'm new Hello, Sorry about the last post, Im not good with Wikis, and as I said before, a friend introduced future worlds to me and I'm interested in creating a country. Thanks, JoeyBetz.JoeyBetz 00:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, I was told I got everything essential on my page... 01:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well now you need to complete your primary nation page. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Chat Please get on, I need help. thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Could you get on again, I'd like to talk about "6th gen" fighters and the soviet and cascadian air forces. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Pleae get on again. I'd like to talk about the planes in the Soviet air force this time. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) and 23:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Same as above and other things I want to chat about. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Need Advice I made an article regarding a new weapon, but i want to keep this secret from DK. are you going by the rules of no new tech during the war?Gatemonger 04:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :If I may... just add to the article that other nations don't know about it. Keeping it from DK is unnecessary, if he metagames it, which I don't think he will do, he can be punished. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Might as well Since I'm soliciting jets from everyone else, what's the most maneuverable plane you'd be willing to sell to a poor, defenseless Asian nation? I need 72. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If you are referring to the EAF, Everett is willing to provide F-15E Strike Eagles. Due to your affiliations with Yarphei and trade agreements with Yarphei, Everett is not willing to provide the EAF with high tech craft like the F-22, SF-22A or SF-09A air and space craft unless of course you sign the Everetti Non-Proliferation License which restricts you from distributing technology to other nations or entities. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't everyone have to sign that anyway? And it doesn't matter, cause I bought Typhoons anyway. Maybe next round of expansion. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) FAFCA Hey UP, I need your help, again. I need to work in the Navy and Air Force of Central America. Again, current stocking is scarce and outdated. For the Navy, it's not really a Navy. Guatemala just has a few patrol boats but no actual warships. If you could help me a little, please. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: You can check herefor references. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) I can give you some outdated American naval vessels and provide a few newer air force planes. *F-16 Fighting Falcon (100) *F/A-18 Hornet (50) *AH-1 Cobra (15) *UH-60 Blackhawk (10) *California-class Cruiser (2 Available) *Spruance-class Destroyer (1 Available) *Charles F. Adams-class Destroyer (1 Preserved) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that will do it for now. To help the government debt, I'll cheat and increase a little the GDP of CA. Thanks again. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, can you provide quantities? We'll talk about debt later. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 16:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) My Country I think I've finished everything needed on my Page for my country and I think (and hope) that I have everything crucial for a future worlds country, besides a flag. I have no idea how to make a flag.JoeyBetz 00:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Im done with my main page, I think i have everything done.JoeyBetz 23:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright, if you are very sure about everything. Please go over the rules once again, make sure you understand the entire concept, then add your nation to National Info of Future World and the other pages around there. Make sure all your articles are linked to your nation's main category, and that that category itself is linked to the Future World category. If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a small question- Ive seen a lot of wars in Future Worlds, how do they work?JoeyBetz 21:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Read through the current war pages. We just go with the flow. We also need permission to attack each other. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Immigration What exactly is the Union of Everett doing with Yarphese immigrants who lived there before the country came into existence and became naturalized citizens of the United States, albeit holding Yarphese citizenship? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) But I want to know the status of Yarphese in relation to their country. Are they allowed to return to Yarphei to visit relatives or move back, and are their relatives allowed to join their families in Everett? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) They are capable of visiting Yarphei based on the third-party-nation loophole but upon return may be subject to heavy security procedures as would visitors to other nations such as Yemen and Pakistan. They can move out of the country at any time but by moving back to Yarphei, they may never return. Those already citizens of Yarphei are banned from entering Everett period and therefore cannot enter Everetti territory at all. Yarphese immigrants are restricted from Everett. In your diaspora article I saw that Yarphei immigrants must keep Yarphese citizenship and contact with Yarphei. By becoming an Everetti citizen, Yarphese are stripped of former citizenship. Yarphei is a banned nation and therefore a Yarphese citizen is not permitted in the country. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Is that not a blatant revision of the Chinese Exclusion Act? Do you allow dual citizenship at all? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, dual citizenship is fine in secured countries. If you are a Yarphese citizen, Everett says GTFO. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Some Clarification Can you meet me on chat? I have some points regarding pashtunistan i need to clarify. also, i want to getsome advice regarding it.Gatemonger 20:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) New player and new nation: The Baltic Union Hello, I am a new resident of Future World. I spoke yesterday with Super Warmonkey and told him my desire to start a new nation here. As you can see I have chosen The Baltic Union and hope to develop an interesting nation to engage in fun role play. At the moment I started working on the wiki. I hope to have the main pages created in a few days. I will need some help to integrate the recent history of The Baltic Union in the script of the other existing nations. Specially with my neighbors and the major world powers. - BIPU I would like to talk with you about the relations between The Baltic Union and Everett. We are a nation that likes freedom and democracy and we have high standards of rights and welfare, so I think our two nations should be economic, political and military allies. I would like to know your oppion in order to write similar things on the pedia and to fix the recent history of my nation. Thanks. BIPU 21:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC)BIPU. EMP "Everetti military is EMP proof and therefore an EMP weapon would not "knock out" Everetti communications." O rly? Woogers - talk ( ) I know. Thats why i did that. Everett is a nation just like every other nation, and while it can stay the most powerful on FW, i would like to suggest that when someone finds a vulnerability, Everett lets the attack go underway and learns from its mistakes, so as to be better prepared in the future. If you decide to invade pashtunistan ( i will be having a FGC-led war against it, but something will stop it before the nation is destroyed) then now you know one of its capabilites. also, i believe that was my first act of war with either of my countries on another member of FW. of course, it was overseas so its different than attacking the mainland. as well, please do not retaliate just yet for this. save that for the pashtun war, which i will start writing right after this talk entry. i bring this up so you can see that this is the kind of ingeniuity i plan to bring to WWIII against OIS and my own nation. a nuke is like a really big knife. it may be designed for one task, but it can be used in many different ways!Gatemonger 22:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Everett uses EMP defenses in all vital systems including the entirety of the military, all government buildings, utilities including power and water, airport control centers, satellites, space craft including space fighters, naval vessels and is upgrading civilian centers with EMP defenses in hospitals, schools and civilian airports. The only military system not protected from EMP is the HADv2CD and HADv3LE series droids. This was already specified long before the existence of Future World 2.0 in previous articles of my country. The EMP thing does not work. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) There are two new major future weapons in the real world out there and any smart country would know to prepare for said weapons. One is NEMP/NNEMP (Nuclear & Non-Nuclear Electro Magnetic Pulse), a weapon capable of blacking out entire continents for months or even years. A nuclear bomb detonated at 30,000 feet above Nebraska would send an electromagnetic pulse across an area covering the North American continent, wiping out any in-use electronic equipment, dropping planes from the skies, shutting off cars, wiping out the entire power grid losing vital systems such as electricity, water systems, communications, emergency services, transportation of supplies and goods, basically resulting in total loss. A stupid country ignores this threat, whether from military attack (NNEMP/NEMP) or from natural causes such as a solar flare from our own sun. A large enough solar flare would generate an EMP that would wipe out every electronic device on Earth, causing total blackouts for years. Everett found this a threat and countered it and is still working to secure all vital services. Gatemonger can contact me on the chat to learn about the second major threat of the 21st century. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You can either absorb (lead) or reflect the majority of the EMP. It is definitely possible. Although. . . it MIGHT not work so well on planes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) North American Union Well, can we place the FBI, NASA, CIA, CDC, FDA, FEMA, NTSB, EPA, and other old American agencies under the NAU? I ask simply because I want to use them as well, and have an RP explanation for why Everett also has them. It can be like an international organization with branches in other countries, but limited to these of the NAU. This would be appreciated, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that Everett's NASA, CDC, FEMA, EPA, CIA and FBI have specific functions and many classified operations especially in the CIA, NSA, DoD, DHS, PCI and PEC that is not trusted with certain countries (specifically ASA). The NAU would allow easier and deeper cooperation between such agencies in member countries but I would not put them under the authority of an international organization. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The actual point of this is just so that I can also use the name. Lets make it that they are part of the NAU, but each operates completely on its own, with funding from the NAU (we are both founding members anyway). Each has its own director, and doesn't have to share info. The only thing which will change is the logos (to an extent) and the country they belong to. This will be for all those agencies. This could also be good for the CDC and all those health and food agencies, which will kinda be one body, assisting across the entire continent. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Back! you know i've been away but anyway i came up with a COOL idea! I give you a hint... what does my country have in common with Everett, East Asia, Denmark and Baltic Union? KittyKaiti 08:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. What do we have in common? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm I would like to hear it to :P what do we have in common? --Dennisbyg 14:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) female presidents! tiem for sum girl talk... loooool KittyKaiti 12:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Girl talk, lol. Everett shall support this. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Follow-up Actually, if the Tether snapped above a certain point along its length, most of it would float into outer space :D. And remember, you lent me like 20,000 SBRs like four or so months ago. I don't remember exact date. Used those to build it. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I know it's going to be war-time and all soon, but I have my mind set on non-war projects. Can you send a few droids to the moon along with the first shipment of dome panels and bars probably some point later on today or tomorrow? The faster the research station gets put up, the faster I can start "research" on faster-than-light travel. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Launch is tomorrow. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC)